MoNsTeR
by thayline.xavier
Summary: Gamzee ha perdido todo el control en el mostruo que lleva dentro...Karkat podra ayudarlo? o simplemente es el comienzo de toda una pesadilla entre ambos...
1. Chapter 1 Monster

**Ante todo soy muy nueva en esto de FanFic…así que espero de verdad que les guste este One Shot de Gamzee Makara n.n**

**Advertencias: Psicosis & malas palabrotas (xD ?)**

El secreto que tengo…no he dejado que nadie lo descubra, lo he guardado bajo llave & candado pero ahora no lo puedo controlar…se me está acabando el Slime…mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas…no lo puedo controlar…lo siento bajo mi piel…ese video que me mando Dave es una putisima Blasfemia…Ahora…solo quiero ver colores…brillantes y milagrosos colores…

Dese la oscuridad espero pacientemente a que mis victimas lleguen uno por uno morirán, ya nadie escapara ni siquiera yo. Equius no ha sido un desafío…en lo absoluto…Nepeta menos a pesar de tener la marcas de sus garras en mi cara…mi sangre purpura es lo más milagroso que he visto…aunque sus cuerpos sin vida son aún mejor.

El Monstruo que habitaba en mí ya está en total control de mi cuerpo y mi mente…ya tiene mi corazón ya tiene mi alma…si tan solo alguien pudiera detenerme…él tiene dientes filosos…alguien tiene que salvarme…odio en lo que me he convertido! enserio debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo! Alguien tiene que creerme!

Quizás sea un sueño o quizás sea de verdad lo que me está pasando…cabezas decapitadas…la persona que alguna vez ame…intente resucitarlo…pero no puede volver a verme…su sangre en mis labios…la sangre colorida de los demás en todo mi cuerpo…pero se sienten tan bien…es tan sádico…alguien tiene que detener a este monstruo!

Que eso lo que oigo? Es un llanto?...si…reconocería ese sollozo en cualquier parte…es de mi putisimo mejor amigo…Karkat…creo que estuve tan concentrado en mis retorcidos pensamientos que no me he percatado de su presencia…me está abrazando…está consolándome…a parte de sus sollozos escucho unos *shossh* & creo que me está dando unas palmaditas en la cara…claro Karkat siempre lloraba…pero al ver una de sus películas románticas…pero ahora está asustado…como yo…sus lágrimas rojas se sienten cálidas en mi cuello…

Que es lo que sale de mis ojos? Son lagrimas? O la sangre de mis cicatrices? Pedí ayuda…& alguien me ayudo…Karkat mi mejor amigo. Al fin reacciono & lo miro a los ojos el me da una cálida sonrisa…

Has vuelto…-me dice en un susurro, simplemente le sonreí y nos unimos en un abrazo.

Lo siento KarBro…- le susurro también intentando olvidarme de todo por un momento…pero sé que esa es una putisima mentira…

"Esto no ha acabado…"- me dice la voz macabra en mi cerebro…"LA PESADILLA RECIEN EMPIEZA! "

**Y qué tal? Les gusto aunque sea un poquito? Si les gusto pues dejen un review? Perdón no sé cómo se escribe (ÉXITO?) bueno si les gusto lo que escribí me avisan ya que poder hacer un FanFic largo ósea la continuación de este de aquí, me base en la canción MONSTER de SKILLET…y bueno que tengan un milagroso día Jope :3.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí está la continuación de "MoNsTeR", espero que les guste & algunas aclaraciones:**

**Homestruck no me pertenece (sino abría puro GamKar en toda la serie OwO) solo hago esta historia para expresar los sentimientos de mi Gamzee que sufre tanto :'o(**

**Olvide decir que es un GamKar? Bueno si lo es pero tardara un poquito en aparecer eso, la paciencia es una virtud? :o3**

**Reviews (sinceramente no creí que tendría ni uno xD)**

**AlayaShilum: Muchas gracias :o3 claro que lo continuare solo ténganme paciencia? xoD**

**Yun: Gracias por tu milagroso review *le entrega una Faygo* claro que lo continuare! Gracias HoNk :o)**

**Marcia: Muchas pero muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! Me dejo súper feliz! :'oD a mí también me dio penita mi Gamzee, está mal del coco u.u pero me alegra que te guste mi humilde Fic pero te aseguro que este será MAS MEJOR xD**

**Tentáculo Terapeuta : Si, es confuso ya que estamos hablando de Gamzee sobrio & Gamzee drogado por eso hay esa bipolaridad en sus actos :oD Gracias por tu review , me encanto tu Fic de Kurloz & Gamzee fue un milagroso placer leerlo.**

**-Sin más el Fic-**

**Capítulo 1: "Memories"**

Gamzee…- escuchas esa voz en medio de la oscuridad…pero solo estas tu…manchado de sangre color rojo…-Gamzee…- estas horrorizado por percatarte del cuerpo que esta frente tuyo- Porque?...- te pregunta el cuerpo que ahora se arrastra hacia ti…revelando la cara de la persona…-Porque me mataste Gamzee?- te quedas en estado de SHOCK al darte cuenta que es Karkat…esta con una de sus Oz clavada en el estómago…con mucha sangre saliendo de este.

TU LO MATASTE! – te grita la macabra voz en tu cabeza, para luego reírse sin control.

Abre los ojos de golpe para encontrarte en tu habitación mirando al techo fijamente, temblando y sudando frio…no habías tenido ese sueño hace 2 años donde aún estabas en el meteorito con tus pocos amigos…después los traicionaste para ayudar a Caliborn…pero tú solamente sabias el motivo de tal acción, no matar a la única persona importante que te quedaba…Karkat.

Te sentaste pesadamente tallándote un ojo…aunque ha pasado 2 años aun tienes la cara de Karkat bien grabada en tu mente…aun lo consideras tu Morial a pesar de que ya no lo eran & aparte de estar la mayor parte del tiempo sobrio no podías evitar ser tu "Yo" drogado, como por ejemplo ahora…cogiendo una Faygo Redpop…sentir el sabor burbujeante de ese maligno elixir en tu garganta…es gratificante…es nostálgico…todo los buenos recuerdos manchados con sangre & sonrisas.

Sacudiste tu cabeza pues ya habías aprendido a convivir con ese lado monstruoso…pues que más te quedaba? Eso significaba que no consumías Slime ya que Coliborn te lo prohibía…ya que eras más útil en ese estado…pero Calliope siempre te daba un poco en el centro de los pay's que tanto amas, ya que a ella no le gustaba ese lado sádico tuyo por eso siempre estabas un poco más tranquilo.

*Toc Toc*

Ese sonido te saco totalmente de tus pensamientos haciendo que volvieras a la cruda realidad…vivías en una gran colmena con tus "hijos" & sus seguidores.

Pase, Honk – dijiste mientras te acomodabas tu traje de "Dios", pudiste ver a tu hermano mayor Kurloz entrar con su típica cara neutral. Te hizo un par de señas (ya que tiene la boca cosida) lo que te dijo te dio un pequeño escalofrió en la espina dorsal "Caliborn está feliz" te dijo tu hermano.

*Si ese pequeño hijo de puta está feliz no es una putisima buena señal* - fue lo que pensaste. Seguiste a tu hermano a la "gran sala de reuniones" la cual por cierto nunca visitabas ya que "Lord English" no te quería ahí.

Entraste & viste a Caliborn en la cabecera con su dulce hermana Calliope.

Buenos días Padre!- te dijo la oji-verde parándose para abrazarte el cual correspondiste gustoso…ella te recordaba a Tavros por ser dulce.

Calliope! Ya te he dicho que él no es tu Padre!_ gruño Caliborn molesto con el ceño fruncido…él también te recordaba a alguien…a tu Karkat, pero solo en eso ya que el pequeño querubín verde era perverso.

Hola a ti también mi putisimo hijo…-saludaste burlón pues era divertido verlo así de molesto.

Cállate! & Siéntate!- ordeno el de color verde, obedeciste de inmediato pues no querías que te rompiera otro diente- Al fin vas a seme de utilidad. – dijo esto con una sonrisa macabramostrando sus filosos dientes…él también te recordaba a tu estado sobrio.

En que-e? – trataste de ocultar tu nerviosismo pero fue imposible…ya que tenías un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Tendrás que ganarte de nuevo la confianza de los 11 troll's & de los humanos para luego acabar con todos!- ordeno Caliborn con una sonrisa sádica.

Qué? Pero si ya mate a la gran mayoría!- arqueaste una ceja caprichoso con tu voz demoniaca algo ofendido por esa petición.

Padre veras…el humano John a podido revivir a todos & sacarlos de su burbuja del sueño así como reviviendo a sus "yo" del sueño…-informo Calliope con su voz delicada, Caliborn en cambio rodo los ojos fastidiado- Ahora todos están en la tierra…-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa pues ella sabía lo que sientes por tu ex Morial.

Si, si como sea!- exclamo molesto el de ojos rojos – La cosa es que debes matarlos a todos! No me importa como & cuando! Pero de veras hacerlo!- dicho esto "Lord English" se retiró…de seguro a dibujar re putisimamente mal, no como Calliope que dibuja hermoso.

"Partirás en la noche"- te dijo Kurloz mediante señas tu asentiste & te ibas a retirar hasta que la de ojos verdes te detuvo.

Padre…puedo hablar contigo?- te pregunto tu pequeña hija algo tímida jugando con sus dedos.

Claro que si Calliope! Honk!- dijiste alegre pues ella siempre te decía cosas que te alegraban ya que obviamente estabas shockeado por tal información…& misión -*Al fin los matare de nuevo*- pensaste con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en tu rostro que borraste de inmediato…eso era lo que TU querías.

Fueron a la habitación de Calliope, llena de dibujos lindos de ella con su disfraz de Troll, Calliborn & tu su "Padre" adoptivo. Se sentaron en una mesita bien ordenada. Miraste a Calliope confundido pues ella al parecer estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Se aclaró la garnganta & hablo- Padre quiero ir contigo a la tierra!- te pidió con una mirada muy decidida (muy inusual en ella) con los ojos más verde intenso aunque sus mejillas también delatando que estaba avergonzada por optar esa postura "decidida". Te dio mucha ternura tu pequeña hija, además ya sabias de sobra los motivos…Caliborn…siempre gritándole, molestándola, insultándola, tratándola mal & rompiendo sus bellos dibujos...era más que obvio que ella quería alejarse de él. & así lo seria.

Putisimamente claro hija mía!- le dijiste feliz con una sonrisa tan grande como la de tu maquillaje de payaso, viste como ella esbozo una sonrisa y seguidamente te dio un gran abrazo- Pero tu putisimo hermano te dejara?- le preguntaste asustado ya que te imaginabas todos tus dientes en el piso con un gran charco de sangre morada…eso no te ayudo.

Caliborn me dijo que se iría por unos meses a inventar algo que lo ayudara a ser el Dios supremo…pero sinceramente mi hermano se confía mucho…además no notara mi ausencia- dijo esto con una risita mientras sacaba una maleta que estaba escondida debajo de su cama.

Ya empacaste Honk?- preguntaste incrédulo pues aun veías varias cosas en la habitación.

Si…sabía que me dejarías ir…- Calliope volvió a reír, al parecer tu hija era más persuasiva de lo que pensabas – solo estoy llevando mi disfraz de troll, mis colores favoritos & varios trajes verdes – te dijo feliz sujetando tu mano para dirigirse a tu cuarto.

Ahora me toca empacar a mi verdad?- reíste por lo bajo para que nadie escuchara. Calliope asintió feliz de ayudarte & así escapar de esa "vida" que tenían.

Entraron a tu cuarto, tu cama ya no era una pila de bocinas sino una cama normal…las Faygos si estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar pero la de ojos verdes las pudo esquivar con agilidad para sentarse en tu cama. Te dirigiste dudoso a tu armario, esta vez Calliope te miraba con curiosidad, sacaste una gran caja que decía "Recuerdos" temblaste al saber lo que había ahí dentro pero tomaste mucho aire & al fin la abriste.

Te encontraste con una porra manchada de sangre verde…obviamente de Nepeta, no tenías el valor de si quiera limpiarla ya que te imaginabas cosas horribles…

Tranquilo Padre…- te dijo Calliope con una sonrisa melancólica…ella sabía de todas las veces que habías llorado por tener pesadillas sobre el pasado…también estaban tus antiguas bocinas, tu monociclo, tu antigua ropa & lo más importante tu Vainil (computadora, ordenador (?) xD) Te quedaste mirando fijamente el artefacto como si fuera totalmente ajeno a tu persona.

Qué esperas?- te pregunto Calliope con una sonrisa- Ábrela! - & acto seguido lo hiciste. 4 años…sin abrirla…sin ver los múltiples colores…avisándote que tus amigos están ahí aunque tu como desconectado claro…pero era un sueño…un milagroso sueño el que estuvieran vivos, odiándote está claro pero vivos al fin y al cabo.

Te asusto el ver un punto amarillo parpadear…era Sollux…quería hablarte, a pesar de haberte puesto como desconectado el "Hacker" se percató de tu presencia. Cerraste tu Vainil de golpe asustando a Calliope.

Que paso Padre?- te pregunto la oji verde entrando en pánico por tu actitud tan hostil con el artefacto.

No es nada…empaquemos de una putisima vez Honk!- le dijiste con una sonrisa media sádica…tu hija prefirió cortar el tema en ese instante por el miedo que tenía, pero tú en realidad estabas preocupado…Sollux le podría decir a Karkat & eso no sería nada bueno.

Empacaste todo…pero decidiste ponerte tu antigua ropa que consistía de: tu polo negro con el símbolo de tu signo Capricornio, tu pantalón gris oscuro de círculos grises claros, tus converse moradas & tu maquillaje que siempre llevabas claro pero ahora con las tres cicatrices de las garras de Nepeta, sería más "normal" si llevabas puesto ese conjunto.

Saliste de tu cuarto & viste a Calliope con su peluca blanca & cuernos puestos, su piel pintada de gris & con su traje del mismo color que sus ojos, Calliope se disfrazaba así ya que se sentía "bonita" de esa forma pero ella de todos modos lo era, tu linda hijita.

*Toc Toc* tocaron la puerta, era Kurloz cuando vio a Calliope abrió enormemente sus ojos pudiste leer claramente las señas que le hizo a la chica "sabes las consecuencias, no?"

Si, Kurloz…- le respondió la oji verde tratando de minimizar el asunto de una vez.

A que se refiere, Calliope?- le preguntaste sin entender esas "consecuencias"- Calibron te castigara a ti?- esta vez preguntaste molesto sinceramente no te importaba que ese putisimo hijo de puta verde te volara todos los intestinos pero a la pequeña Calíope eso sí que no! (bueno ni tan pequeña ella & su hermano habían crecido demasiado).

No, Padre no es nada. –finalizo con una sonrisa, aun no te habías creído ni una palabra pero le restaste importancia ya que le habías prometido dejarla ir contigo. Además ya estaban listos, en frente del "tele transportador" que invento Caliborn ya que desde que logro separarse de su hermana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inventando más & más cosas.

Lista Honk? – le preguntaste mientras tomabas su mano poniendo la sonrisa más tonta & emocionada que a la vez era una nerviosa & asustada.

Lista!- contesto Calliope para luego entrar contigo dentro del artefacto tele transportador para así al fin tener una nueva vida.

"Buena suerte"- pensó Kurloz al verlos partir – "La necesitaran" – finalizo Kurloz para volver a la labor que su pequeño verde amo le había ordenado hacer…supervisar que todo saliera justo como lo decía el macabro plan.

**& Bueno…que tal? Acepto de todo de verdad! Tomates? Nutellas? Faygos? Lo que sea (aunque más la Nutella por favor n.n)**

***Perdón si está muy aburrido pero es que recién es el comienzo para nuestro Gamzee tratare que todo pase rápido :o)**

***No sé por qué pero amo a Calliope así que por favor ámenla que ella es tan asdasdasd! 3 (Tranquilos ama a Gamzee pero como a un verdadero Padre)**

*** Cancion inspiradora: "Thanks for the memories- Fall Out Boy"**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, lo más probable es que publique los miércoles, viernes o sábados (depende de los reviews que me motiven! OwO) ThAnY HoNk FuErA :o)**


	3. Chapter 3 New Horizons

**Bueno aquí les traigo el Capitulo 2 (NO SABEN LAS ACROBACIAS QUE TUVE QUE HACER PARA PODER PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO!) espero que lo disfruten ya que aquí se pone más sabroso! :oD**

**Homestuck no me pertecene & BlaBla :33**

**Reviews: (que amo tanto tener!) (=*w*=) **

**Yun: asdasd xD no sabia que Caliborn estaba enamorado de Dirk(?) aprendí algo nuevo el dia de hoy & si al fin la continuación! Perdón es que no tengo computadora fija pero paciencia? :33**

**AlayaShilum: Muchas gracias por tu Review & la Nutella *comiendo la sensual Nutella* gracias mil gracias & espero que sigas leyendo este humilde Fic :o33**

**Janna-chan: Gracias :oD me alegra que te guste & claro que lo continuare HoNk :o)**

**Capítulo 2: "New Horizons" **

Apenas se notaban los pequeños rayos del sol entrar en tu nueva habitación, no habías pasado mucho tiempo de estar en esa cama. Miraste el reloj en la cómoda "6:00 am" decía el artefacto. Te removiste un poco aun aturdido por soñar de nueva cuenta con esa sangre roja.

Saliste pesadamente de tu cuarto para verificar que Calliope aun siguiera dormida & así era…caminaste unos pasos más hasta llegar a la cocina & viste las múltiples nuevas botellas de Faygo que por cierto las compraste en la tienda que "apareciste de la nada" con Calliope. Recuerdas las caras asustadas de toda la gente de ahí dentro pero luego alguien dijo: "deben ser amigos de los otros troll's". Bendito sean los putisimos milagros ya que después de ese comentario todos actuaron normal, como si ustedes fueran humanos.

Sonreíste un poco al recordarlo, abriste tu primera lata de Faygo del día & le diste un gran sorbo – Entonces todos están vivos…- pensaste feliz…eso significaba que podías comenzar de cero - *No por mucho tiempo…*- te susurro tu lado sobrio, te golpeaste mentalmente era cierto tendrías que matarlos luego de toda la "reconciliación".

Pero tenemos que ganar su putisima confianza primero!- le advertiste mientras dabas otro sorbo a tu bebida. Solo escuchaste lo que al parecer era un leve gruñido & luego todo se quedó en un profundo silencio que disfrutaste con tu "elixir malvado"

Pasaron varias horas dentro de estar en esa putisima cama pero no podías pegar ni siquiera un ojo, no sabías como ibas a "reconciliarte" con los demás troll's. Sollux para este entonces ya le habría dicho a alguien de tu presencia aunque no estabas muy seguro de que a alguien le importara a Aradia no, a Eridan…bueno él te querrá ver triplemente muerto, Nepeta & Tavros llorarían al verte & Karkat….sinceramente no sabías exactamente como reaccionaria el cáncer al verte. Te imaginaste el rostro de Karkat primero muy sorprendido…luego furioso con sus ojeras más que marcadas & soltando múltiples groserías a tu persona…& finalmente lo que más querías ver sus ojos cristalinos…abrazándote mientras el llora en tu pecho…sus labios entre-abiertos soltando sollozos cada vez más fuertes & entre cortados…tu luego lo tomarías del rostro, repasarías una & otra vez esos labios tan suaves, dulces & deliciosos por fin los besarías…como si de eso dependiera tu vida, recorriendo cada parte de ese cuerpo que estuviste deseando por 4 años…

Sentiste una pequeña incomodidad en tu entre-pierna al terminar de pensar en tu milagrosa fantasía, te avergonzaste demasiado al saber el motivo así que te dirigiste rápido al baño & te diste una helada ducha para "enfriarte" esos pensamientos de una buena vez.

Sí, porque desde que Karkat te había consolado no pudiste dejar de pensar en el como algo más que "tu mejor amigo" estaba de más decir que tenías sentimientos rojos por el…porque así era. Por eso debías alejarte de él, no querías verlo llorar de nuevo…verlo asustado & temblando por tu putisima culpa. Saliste del año ya cambiado & listo, miraste el reloj & ya eran las "11:00am".

Calliope, estas despierta?-le preguntaste a tu hija mientras tocabas su puerta pero luego un delicioso aroma seguido de una melodiosa voz te llevo hacia la cocina.

Buenos días Padre! te hice el desayuno!- te asomaste intrigado ya que oliste algo que ya muy bien conocías…Pie casero! Recién te acordaste que aparte de las Faygo's tu pequeña hija quiso comparar todo para prepararte Pie's , pudiste ver que prácticamente el Slime cubría todo el Pie.

Es enserio?- preguntaste arqueando una ceja ya que era exageradamente demasiado hasta para ti.

Pudiste ver como Calliope se puso putisimamente seria- Calliborn ya no está aquí para prohibírtelo…así que come!-te ordeno ella, cuando la de ojos verdes se ponía seria era de verdad así que obviamente la obedeciste.

Tomaste el Pie & de un bocado lo comiste, el Slime te sabia un poco raro ya que no estabas acostumbrado a esa gran cantidad pegajosa en tu garganta hasta jurabas sentir un poco de escozor. Rápidamente como un putisimo milagro te sentiste más tranquilo (drogado xoD) como antes era una sensación jodidamente agradable ya que las voces & risas ya no se escuchaban dentro de tu mente.

Calliope sonrió más que satisfecha al verte con una estúpida sonrisa, claro no tan grande como la de tu maquillaje pero estabas putisimamente feliz de todos modos. Aunque te sentiste preocupado al darte cuenta que ya no había nada de comida.

& Tu Hija, que quieres comer?- le preguntaste paternamente sobando su cabeza cariñosamente ya que ella no había comido desde anoche- *que buen padre*- te regañaste mentalmente.

Bueno yo-o…a mí me gusta-aría…-comenzó tartamudeando con su típica timidez- me gustaría una hamburguesa…Roxy dice que son deliciosas…-te pidió la oji-verde…claro te habías olvidado que tu hija era amiga de la rubia Lalonde…pariente del hijo de puta de Dave…tus pensamientos sádicos estaban despertando pero te tranquilizaste para no preocupar a Calliope.

Bueno entonces voy a ir a comprarla- le informaste mientras salías del departamento, pero te detuviste en el marco de la puerta- No le abras a nadie- ella tan solo asintió, saliste & bajaste por el ascensor estaban en el décimo piso pues no querías arriesgarte a que los encontraran.

Entraste a la misma tienda de ayer en la que apareciste con Calliope, ya sabias donde se encontraban las hamburguesas pero algo te hizo frenar al frente de la tienda…sentiste ganas de vomitar así que saliste de la tienda como alama que lleva el diablo & te escondiste detrás de unos arbustos.

Terezi…-susurraste con miedo de que te escuchara a pesar de estar varios metros lejos de ella, la viste salir de la tienda con al parecer pañitos & una película…sabias que era para Karkat…dejaste los pensamientos melancólicos al momento que la viste sacar su celular, se te helo la sangre pero luego la viste irse por el camino contrario al tuyo, calmándote solo un poco tenías mucho pero mucho miedo.

Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!- pensaste muy molesto si la Pirope te "olfateaba" arruinaría todo el plan. Te estabas hiperventilando…estabas más que preocupado…& sobre todo molesto…porque Terezi tenía esos pañitos & esa película? Si era para Karkat no tenía mucho sentido…-Ya que a Karkat no le gusta que lo vean llorar…-susurraste confundido & analizando toda la mierda que estabas imaginándote- A menos que…NO!- gritaste lo último muy molesto sin importarte que la ciega te escuchara igual ya se había esfumado hace rato. No querías ni pensar en esa opción…eso te devastaría, no por el hecho de que tu & Terezi hayan tenido una Kismesitud (?) sino por el hecho de que Karkat pudiera amar a alguien que no seas tú…que egoísta, como si el cáncer pudiera esperarte toda su vida.

Te estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, así que entraste a la tienda, compraste la hamburguesa para tu hija & más cosas para preparar Pay's…también compraste una cajetilla de cigarros, ya habías visto como los humanos lo usaban para "relajarse". Prendiste el pequeño cigarro & aspiraste el humo profundamente…sentiste que tus pulmones se llenaban de ese humo negro & luego lo exhalaste como todo un experto con una sonrisa…habías encontrado otra cosa a parte del Slime que podría relajarte.

Entraste al edificio con mucha calma, presionaste el botón del ascensor, saliste & te paraste en la puerta del departamento, pisando el diminuto 8to cigarrillo que habías fumado con mucha alegría.

Calliope soy yo! Ábreme! – le pediste a tu hija mientras tocabas la puerta pero no recibiste señal alguna….golpeaste un poco más fuerte & la puerta cedió pero no estaba cerrada con seguro. Entraste confundido a la sala de estar pero un fuerte golpe cerró la puerta asustándote por completo…te diste la vuelta & te asustaste aún más al ver a la persona de igual estatura que tu solo que con musculatura más marcada.

Cuanto tiempo "HighBlood" – te respondió el de lentes oscuros con una sarcástica sonrisa & los brazos cruzados muy confiado. Se te helo la sangre pero no por miedo sino por impresión ya sabias que todos estaban vivos pero no creías que llegarías a verlo de nuevo vivo aunque preferías verlo a él que a tu Ex Morial.

Que haces aquí?- fue lo único que se te cruzo por la mente preguntarle ya que obviamente no le habías dicho a nadie sobre tu ubicación- el putisimo de Sollux te lo dijo?- pero el de cabello largo solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado en negación.

Fui yo…-otra voz se unió al inesperado rencuentro…una voz tan tranquila que te desesperaba hasta el hecho de volverte loco…loco por matarla.

Terezi…-susurraste con un sabor amargo en tu garganta incrédulo pues no podías analizar todo lo que te estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Si, lo mismo dijiste en la tienda- te dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha al poder imaginarse tu cara de sorprendido…- también tu olor a Slime & Faygo es inconfundible- dijo esto tomando asiento & acomodándose sus gafas despreocupadamente.

Y para que trajiste al putisimo de Equius? –preguntaste nervioso observando al sagitario que estaba con una mirada seria de seguro por enterarse de que asesinaste a su pequeña Morial Nepeta.

Trabquilizate Gam…no quieres un poco de Slime?- fingió amabilidad la discapacitada ofreciéndotelo en una bandeja de Pie.

RESPONDE!- le gritaste entrando a tu estadio sobrio & botando agresivamente el recipiente pero fuiste sujetado por Equius que te tenia atrapado en un "abrazo de oso" pero para nada amistoso.

Me trajo para que no la lastimaras como a los demás!- te dijo el sagitario poniendo más presión a su agarre, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte en estos 4 años.

Que es lo que quieren?! Donde esta Calliope!- gritaste histérico & molesto sentías tus emociones explotar de la impotencia como cuando tu Lussus te había abandonado.

Como crees que entramos? Llame a Roxy …le pedí que se llevara a Calliope & la pregunta más importante en realidad es…que quieres tu aquí?- te pregunto la Pirope sujetándote del rostro con el ceño fruncido…molesta.

Estabas en un putisimo gran aprieto pues Terezi no era una persona a la cual puedas engañar…su sentido de la "verdad & justicia" era indispensable en un interrogatorio & eso iba pasar….a como iba todo esto debías de salvar el "plan" inicial.

**Bueno hasta aquí el Fic porque después se me sacan las idead (= O w O =) acepto de todo Tomates! Faygos! & Nutella! (ya que la que me dio AlayaShilum ya se me acabo en lo que editada el Fic *w*)**

***De verdad no saben cómo me hacen feliz sus Reviews llenan por completo mi Kokoro 3**

***Perdón por los pensamientos "calientes" de Gamzee xd es que extraña mucho su KarBro déjenlo fantasear (?) u/u**

***Publicare dependiendo de los reviews & puede que publique más los viernes no se soy bipolar :33**

***la canción inspiradora fue "New Horizons - Flyleaf" :o)**

***Y por favor si alguien me quiere enseñar a como publicar otra historia me serviría de mucho tengo Fics de Gamkar que quiero publicar pero Fanfiction es una SHIT :o( que no logro entender (FAIL!)**

***Bueno cuídense que tengan una milagrosa semana semanal! n.n ThAnY HoNk FuErA :o3**


End file.
